


Inviolate

by cruisedirector



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: pornish_pixies, Dark Fantasy, Death Eaters, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hatesex, Legilimency, M/M, Occlumency, Poetry, Sonnet, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-16
Updated: 2004-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A former Death Eater reflects on the sacrifices he'll make to keep his secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inviolate

**Author's Note:**

> For the poetry challenge at Pornish Pixies, a sonnet of exactly 100 words. I used no names, so Rowling's lawyers can prove nothing.

I would much rather let myself be used,  
Humiliated, bound, shackled and sucked,  
Constraints chafing my wrists, my torso bruised,  
My pounded arse aflame from being fucked,  
Than face any incursion in my mind.  
Sure of his victory when I succumb,  
He leaves my wits unscathed. Probing, he'd find  
Seething hatred makes me outwardly numb.  
His cock in my mouth blissfully keeps hushed  
The loathing I dare not express aloud.  
While he stabs deep, my thoughts remain untouched,  
When he soils me, my spirit is unbowed.  
To his claim on my body I resign;  
Ultimately, his carcass will be mine.


End file.
